Scootaloo's Love
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo Has Finally Lost It She Has Fallin In Love.


/-/  
/ Chapter 1/ Story: Scootaloo's Love/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo ramped into the air on her scooter, soaring through the air the wind in her face, the heat going through her veins. She felt as if nothing could stop her. She licked her lips over the excitement she was going though. She could not wait to tell Dash! She then bounced up ten feet in the air, "Uh, wait a minute, am I going to hit that-"she was cut off as she slammed into a tree, almost breaking her scooter.

After about 2 minutes, Scootaloo got up and held her two hooves on her head, "Ahhhhhhh that hurts so bad…"

Tears were welling up in her eyelids, "How does Rainbow Dash deal with this?"

She kept padding at her head to ease the pain. She then noticed the most beautiful thing in her entire life. Her eyes went wide, and she had tiny little hearts popping up in her eyes, seemingly from nowhere. For what she saw in front of her was a car. Scootaloo jumped up and raced over to the vehicle. she touched the car and it made a SQUEE noise.

"Oh my, you like that, dontcha'? You want me to touch you some more? she asked. Scootaloo bent down and kissed the car on the bumper.

Scootaloo noticed the time, "Yikes, I gotta' meet the girls at Sugarcube Corner."

She noticed a tear trickle down the side of the car. She perked up and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back and I'll be sure to tell them we're getting married. Bye, bye…" she waved to it and disappeared into ponyville without another word.

The car started to shed tears that its only friend was now gone. It hoped she would come back soon.

At Sugarcube Corner, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were sitting down in their booster seats, waiting for their orange friend. The unicorn filly was holding her broom next to her, patting it softly, "Oh you love that, don't you broomy? I'll be sure to give you more when we get home…" She kissed it softly on the soft part.

Scootaloo arrived quickly and sat in her seat. She looked at both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, "Ok first off, why does she have a broom? Second, you won't believe it! I got a colt friend and we're getting married!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes widened at this. Then the white filly spoke up, "That's so cool, Scootaloo! So who is he? Where is he? Can we meet him?" she had so many questions.

"My colt friend is on that hill over there," Scootaloo said, pointing to a car on top of it. "Isn't he cool?" She then grabbed her milkshake and started drinking it.

Applebloom killed the silence "Oh you have gotta' be kidding me! First Sweetie marries a broom and now you're marrying a car! Ugh, what would ya'll's sister say about this Scootaloo?" Applebloom was clearly upset over the fact her two friends were marrying these objects.

"Aw, be quite, Applebloom. After all, we all know you have a crush on the hay fries you keep in your room," Scootaloo protested, "Haha, I mean, I'm sure my sis Rainbow Dash will be so happy and supportive for me," she said smiling, "Oooooh, I can't wait to tell her! Okay, it was fun, but I gotta' get the wedding ready. See ya!" With that, she opened the door from Sugarcube Corner and left.

Just then, out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash crashed right through the door almost crushing the two Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Eh, sorry about that, but have you two seen Scoots? It's time to get her into bed."

Rainbow frowned when she saw the pure, evil look on Appleblooms face. She then perked up, "What's wrong? I mean, it can't be that bad." She asked, unaware of the situation at hoof.

Applebloom took a deep breath and said, "You really want to know what's wrong? Scootaloo is getting married tomorrow and she's marrying that stupid car up on that hill. Ah swear, she's gone insane! Ah mean, she's only a filly! she's seven years old like us! She can't marry a car!" Applebloom vented her frustration.

Rainbow Dash just stood there for three minutes trying to process what she had just been told. Her little sister was getting married to a machine, "Oh that does it! she is getting in big trouble! As soon as I find her…" Rainbow smashed a rock with her bare hoof, a look of raw anger plastered upon her face.

Rainbow Dash rushed out of Sugarcube Corner, took a deep breath, and took to the skies, "I am not going to let my sister get married to that car! Ugh, this would have been a perfect day."

Scootaloo was sitting on a hill with her car. She had her hooves on the car, rubbing at it, enjoying the sunset, "Hey, I got an idea. Instead of waiting till' tomorrow to get married, let's head to Canterlot right now!" When she said that the car raced off. towards Canterlot, "HEY! Wait for me!" Scootaloo followed after the car, sprinting as fast as she could.

It had nearly been an hour since Rainbow started looking for the orange filly, "Ugh, this is hopeless!" She said, but then something caught her attention.

She saw her friends near the train station. she wondered were they were headed at this time she landed right next to them and said, "Okay, where are you guys headed?"

She noticed Rarity brought her husband, Tom The Rock.

Fluttershy was the first to speak, "Well… um, we're heading to a Canterlot wedding. Didn't you hear? Scootaloo is getting married today. I think they look cute together!"

All of them were smiling, but Rainbow was not happy about this. Scootaloo is still too young for marriage, "Ugh, let's get this over with. At least I'll be able to talk some sense into her….

Sooner or later, the train arrived at their destination. They stepped out and Rainbow was frowning the entire time. After what seemed like forever, they arrived in canterlot.

Unexpectedly, a royal guard trotted up to them, "Greetings, elements. It is my duty to escort you. The wedding is going to start in one minute."

After hearing this, the guard and the elements hurried into the wedding room. They saw Scootaloo in her purple wedding dress and a car that somehow had a tuxedo on.

Celestia stood in the middle of the two. She then spoke up, "We are gathered here today for the wedding of Scootaloo and, uh, this car. Anyways, do you, Scootaloo take car to be your husband? Scootaloo nodded, obviously excited, "And do you, car take Scootaloo to be your wife?"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Scootaloo then spoke up, "He says yes…"

The princes continued, "Okay, then I now pronounce you car and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a meteor came crashing down from the sky, ripping its way through the ceiling. Rainbow sprung into action and grabbed Scootaloo, but unfortunately the car didn't make it. Broken parts were scattered everywhere.

Scootaloo fell to the floor crying her eyes out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I loved you! Why did you have to die?!"

Rainbow Dash then picked Scootaloo up and put the distraught filly on her back and said, "that does it, we're having a long talk when we get home, sis."

With that, they dispersed. Scootaloo will never forget this fateful day. 


End file.
